A Hero in the Making
by Rasengan 2 de face
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be gentle please! Its about a boy, seperated from his parents, which seems to like fighting and is on a quest to probably save the world or to find his missing parents
1. Fait Liongod's Background till the Prese

**A Hero in the Making**

By Rasengan 2 de face

Disclaimer: I don't own any FFVIII characters.

**Chapter 1 Fait Liongod's Background till the Present Day **

It happened 17 years ago. A baby was born but at the same time, the inevitable happened. The Lunar Cry!

The mother cried, "Why did it have to happen today!"

As the monsters came pouring down, the family went to seek shelter nearby but was too late. The flood of monsters came flooding in and ripped the baby from his loving mother's hands. The women screamed as she saw her baby being taken away as if it was a small boat, stranded out at sea and then, she lost sight of her precious baby.

The monsters were extremely hungry and was about to dig into their pray when the baby glowed. It looked magical, almost spiritual when the baby protected himself from the ambitious monsters. It went on for quite some time as the baby was taken away to an unknown island.

As the flood receded, the baby was abandoned on the coast of a nearby island. The baby cried and cried, wanting to be taken care of as well as getting the attention of others until mysterious figures appeared. The crying stop and he looked up and saw two people or what he thought looked like people. The two mysterious figures picked up the baby and took him to their village.

These two figures were of the Shumi tribe and raised the baby as their own. They did not know what to name him and decided to call him Fait Liongod as it was written on his clothing. The Shumi's thought him everything they know such as building and engineering but what Fait had a real knack for was fighting. They first found this out when he was 8. Fait found a toy gunblade while walking around the village. He picked it up and like instinct; he got into his fighting stance and slashed at the trunk of the tree. The tree looked like it was about to fall over but didn't as Fait only sliced the tree to its centre. The boy was amazed and stared at the tree but the ones who were really amazed was the Shumi as they saw the whole performance. They quickly told the chief Shumi and he was surprised at how much strength he as gained and figured it was time to train him in the secret art of the gunblade.

And so, he had trained himself with a practice gunblade until he reached the age of 15 where he became a master of the Shumi-gunblade style. It was then time for his final test which was a fight between him and his master. Fait was nervous as he never fought against his master before in a real fight because in the practice ones, he knew his master was taking it easy on him and so, he knows now that he is going to fight with all his strength. The time has arrived and they both entered the arena. They bowed politely and got into their fighting stances. They both waited for the other to make their move. In a blink of an eye, it was Fait that made the first move and slashed at his master. His master parried the attack almost effortlessly but was soon caught off balance as Fait jumped into the air and looked as if he was going to attack the master from above. The master was prepared for an aerial attack from Fait but with Fait's amazing speed, disappeared from the master's field of vision. He was surprised that Fait had gained this strength and speed but he could detect his presence from behind him and so the master jumped to avoid the back attack. They both got back into their stance and prepared themselves for another wave of attack. This time, it was the master's turn to attack and a barrage of jabs flew towards Fait. He tried to parry them but they were too powerful and that power made Fait go backwards. As Fait composed himself, he couldn't see his master anywhere but then, out of nowhere, he was behind him and stabbed Fait through his arm. A glass-shattering scream poured out of Fait and he fell to the floor, clutching his arm.

"I must win! I must win! I must win!" repeated Fait to himself.

His desire to be the best overcame him and suddenly, he glowed just like that time 15 years ago! Fait stood up but got into a stance that no-one in the Shumi tribe have ever seen before. The master was very impressed as he knew that Fait had unlocked the power deep within him and soon, they were fighting again. Fait swung left and right with tremendous speed and power. The master only barely parried his attacks but had to dodge most of them as they became more powerful with each swing and each pull of the trigger. Fait's last swing made the master fall to the floor but the master was quick to come back onto his feet but Fait was no where in sight. The next thing he knew was that Fait had his gunblade, resting right up against his master's throat.

The words "I win" was whispered into the master's ear and they both laid down their weapons.

"Well done, Fait!" congratulated the master. "You have become a very strong young man."

With this, the test ended and the award ceremony began. Fait was given a special gunblade as a reward for passing his test.

"Fait, I shall give you my own personal gunblade that I have crafted many years ago in my prime." Said the master

"But master, I can't take this! This is yours…"

"Which I'm now passing onto you, so you remember us in your adventures."

"What do you mean by remember you and adventures?" asked Fait, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh! But you are because there is something out there in the world that is waiting for you. You must seek it out and grab onto it. You are destined for great things! Go now and pack your things. You will leave at dawn!"

And so, the ceremony had ended. Fait was in his room, packing his suitcase when his master came in.

"May I come in?" asked his master.

"You know you'll come in whether or not I say no" Fait pointed out.

"Anyway, I have a gift for you."

"The gunblade's enough so I don't want anymore gifts!"

"Be quiet. This is my gift to you. I'm giving you this special battle suit for you to wear. It'll strengthen the user as well as giving the user flexibility."

The suit consisted of black trousers, black shirt, black shoes, blue gloves and a long white coat.

"This is awesome! Thanks" exclaimed Fait whilst hugging his master.

His master hugged him back and then taught him another way of using this special gunblade.

"This is my personal gunblade but it can be repaired at any shop. It's called the Hyperion XLR. It's an adaption of the Hyperion but with nearly all the faults taken out. It's lighter and more powerful than the typical Hyperion. You should rest now because tomorrow, you'll start your journey."

The next day, Fait is ready to get going on his journey and he was wearing the battle suit. He is surrounded by 'his family' as well as his friends. The chief stepped forward and said, "I have arranged for you to attend Balamb Garden but first you have to sit the entrance exam which is a fight between you and an examiner. To get there, just get the train all the way to the last stop. Here's your train ticket. Don't lose it and take care."

"Thank you chief! Well … I better get going now. Bye everyone!" shouted Fait.

Everyone waved good bye to Fait and was swollen up with emotion. Fait arrived at the train station, feeling nervous but at the same time excited as this is his first time on a train and to a school with pupils just like him.

As he got on the train, he was asked for his ticket by the train master. Fait showed him his ticket and got it stamped. The train master got a glimpse of Fait's gunblade and asked, "You trying out for Balamb Garden I take it?"

Fait jumped in response to the question as he wondered how he knew but then realised that his gunblade was out and in full view of the public.

"Yes I am. I really hope I get in!" said Fait

"I wish you luck mate. I'm sure you'll do fine." Reassured the train master.

Fait was handed back his ticket and sat down in his seat. As he sat down, he was so excited about being on the train that he was feeling sleepy. He eventually fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about something he has actually never dreamt before. He dreamt of his past. He dreamt about the Lunar Cry. He dreamt about him being taken away from his real parents but the real heart ache for him was the look on his mother's face. The face of a distraught mother.

Fait woke up with a jump and found himself, crying in his sleep. He quickly wiped the tears of his face and composed himself as he saw the Garden from the train window. As the train stopped, he was the first one to get off the train and found himself standing outside Balamb Garden with Hyperion in his hand.

What adventures will be waiting for Fait Liongod and what kind of friends will he make?

Thanks for reading everyone. Please review and criticise on how I can make this better.


	2. Welcome to Balamb Garden

**A Hero in the Making**

By Rasengan 2 de face

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FFVIII characters

Sorry about the mistakes in the first chapter, Fait was meant to be 17 when he defeated his master.

Again Sorry about that

Please R&R!

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Balamb Garden**

As Fait entered the Garden, he was approached by 2 people in a SeeD uniform, which consisted of black trousers and a black jacket with a sort of gold/blue/silver collar.

"Name?" asked the first SeeD.

"Fait Liongod"

The second SeeD with the list looked down the pile of paper, "Fait Liongod, Age 17?"

"Yes, that's right."

The first SeeD replied, "Welcome to Balamb Garden. Please make your way to the lift and head to the 3rd floor, where the headmaster will officially accept you to the Garden."

"Thank you."

Fait did as he was told and headed inside. On his way, he noticed how big the outside of the Garden was with the trees and plants as well as how far the actual building was from where he was standing.

"Wow! It's pretty big. Perfect for my training", Fait thought.

As he ventured inside the massive building, his eye immediately found the directory and so, he stepped forward to look at it. As he gazed upon the board, his eyes widened at the words "TRAINING CENTRE" on the east side of the Garden

"After this, I'm definitely heading there!" he smirked at himself.

He then walked pass the directory and walked in the direction of the lift. As he was walking, he accidently bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a rush and this is my first day and…"

"Whoa! It's ok really. Here, let me help you up."

Fait offered his hand to her and the girl quickly took it. To her, his hand was soft to the touch and as soon as she got up, she quickly retracted her hand and blushed. Fait was confused at first but looking at her expression, he gave out a little laugh and said "Can I get name?"

"Erm…erm… I...it's…" she started and was then too embarrassed and ran away.

"Was it something I said? O well…" he thought to himself and once again, made his way to the elevator. He got on the elevator and recalled that he should go to the third floor and enter the headmaster's office and so, he did just that.

As he entered the office, he was amazed at the trophies that were on the countless of shelves. They were all gold trophies for athletics, magic, GF summoning and others more. He looked around the room and noticed there was something missing. There wasn't a trophy for gunblade battles, not even a certificate for even participating in one! Fait stared at the gap, not knowing how long he was standing there and a man came up behind him and said, "Yeah. We couldn't enter a single battle as hardly any one knows how to use a gunblade, until today that is."

Fait jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned and saw a plump man wearing a white shirt, black trousers and a red waistcoat. At first sight, Fait thought he wasn't a man of great importance until he realised who he was. It was the headmaster as Fait saw a picture of him with his family on the desk in front of him. Fait felt nervous as he was facing a man that established Balamb Garden, the very Garden he is attending.

"H-h-hell-lo sir." Said Fait

"Hello to you, young man. What's your name?"

"F-fait Liongod, sir"

"Ah! You're the chief's apprentice, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, sir"

"Let's not waste anytime then and start the ceremony then!"

They both entered a room next to the headmaster's office. In here, there were loads of people, people about Fait's age and most of them were male. The headmaster stepped up to the podium and started to speak when all of a sudden, an alarm went off! Nearly everyone in the room was in a panic and started to scream. The speakers said, "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! MONSTERS IN THE TRAINING CENTRE HAVE BROKEN LOOSE! I REPEAT MONSTERS IN THE TRAINING CENTRE HAVE BROKEN LOOSE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! "

Fait composed himself and ran out of the room with Hyperion XLR in hand. In response to this, a few people in that same room joined him. As Fait pressed the button for the ground floor, a voice spoke out and said, "Hold that lift!"

As the lift doors parted, there stood a man about the same age as Fait and two women, one younger and the other one older.

The man said, "We're coming too. Let's do this!"

As Fait and the others reached the ground floor, they saw the chaos and immediately got into their fighting stances. The man and the two women got into their usual stances and watched the other members in their team. All eyes were on Fait as he got into his Shumi-style stance. The others were wondering what kind of stance he was taking but in the midst of their wondering, Fait made the first move and sliced a bite bug in half with one strike and one by one, they fell. In a blink of an eye, Fait had already cleared a path leading to the training centre, the source of the problem. His team members were amazed at the speed and power he possessed but the man was more interested in Fait's choice of weapon rather than the enemies.

"Why aren't you guys doing any work?" asked Fait.

The young women replied, "You're doing well by yourself, why not just go alone?"

"I can sense that there is something big ahead and I don't want to hog all the fun to myself you know?"

The women giggled and ran to join Fait. The man stood there and once he came back to reality, he quickly ran to join the others.

They made it to the entrance of the training centre and suddenly, they heard a scream! "Someone's in trouble!" shouted the man.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!" exclaimed Fait.

They entered the training centre and they found a girl, lying on the floor and a T-Rexaur standing above her. Fait charged in with his Hyperion and slashed at the monster but only making a scratch on its hind leg. "What's happening?" Fait wondered.

"You're cutting in too shallow!" exclaimed the older women while readying a spell. "Thunder!"

The thunder spell struck its target and hurting the T-Rexaur but the monster still remained upright. The monster got mad and swung its tail at the younger girl with nunchuku but the man stood in the way of it and got hit instead.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Cure!" The cure spell healed the man and was soon ready to get back to combat.

Fait was holding back the T-Rexaur with his speed and the older women called out spells!

The man came back to the action and glowed a sort of red colour, a different colour from Fait from years ago.

All that was heard now was the man's voice, "RENZOKUKEN!" and he disappeared and all that was seen was very quick movement and slashes of his gunblade. The man returned to his fighting stance and unleashed his final attack; "Rough Divide!" which did massive damage to the T-Rexaur but it was able to attack everyone other than Fait.

"Finish him!" shouted the man.

Fait saw his downed comrades and got angry. He glowed his usual glow, which turned green, and shot out a spell at the T-Rexaur. "METEOR!"

His team members were amazed at his extraordinary power!

"Here, isn't that a high-level spell?" asked the younger woman.

The older woman answered her question, "Of course it is but I've never actually seen someone at the age of 17 to use that spell before!"

Their surroundings went dark and out of no-where, a meteor appeared as if it was from another dimension. The meteor crashed down onto the T-Rexaur and it obliterated it, only leaving the girl lying on the ground. The world went back to normal and Fait, exhausted as he is, fell to the ground. The younger woman went to help Fait while the older woman went to help out the girl that was lying on the ground. The man just stood there. "He'll be fine."

"Don't just stand there! Help him!" shouted the younger woman.

"This is boring. I'm going to sleep."

Without the help of the man, the two women helped Fait and the girl to the infirmary where Dr. Kadowaki treated them back to normal health.

That evening, Fait woke up to find the headmaster, the man and the two women beside his bed. The headmaster stepped forward and knelt to Fait's level and said in a quiet and calm voice, "You passed the test. Welcome to Balamb Garden."

And with these words, Fait closed his eyes, only to be woken up the next morning.

So… Who are these people that were fighting along side Fait and what classes will Fait be attending?

(I'm sure you have figured out who these people are :P)

Please R&R!


End file.
